


Return to My Heart

by bex2313



Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bex2313/pseuds/bex2313
Summary: Maddie Alstrup and Ryan Hallet deserve a second chance at love, even if its fifteen years later. (Follows the events of SSD: From the Heart)





	Return to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In Signed, Sealed, Delivered: From the Heart, the POstables delivered a letter to a woman dying from a congenital heart defect, Madison, from a boy she was in love with fifteen years prior. When they implied that she was definitely going to die, I cried. I couldn’t leave her like that. I wanted her and Ryan (the letter-writer) to have a happy ending. So I wrote one myself. 

“Maddie. Hey. It’s Ryan.” 

“Ryan? It’s been so long… I waited. What happened?”

“It’s a long story.”

“No stories. Just the facts, right?”

“Well, this story you gotta hear.” Then, his voice shaking a little, Ryan began to read. “Dear Maddie...

“...Just remember that, when you told me you loved me, for one minute today I was truly happy. It may be the last time I ever am. 

“Love, Ryan

“P.S. Take good care of your heart.”

Ryan set the letter down and gently took her hand in both of his. 

“So, you loved me.” Maddie’s voice was so weak. It broke Ryan’s heart all over again. 

He nodded. “I loved you.” 

“I tried,” Maddie shook her head as she spoke, closing her eyes and looking so tired. Ryan felt a tear escape his eye and run down his cheek. “I tried to take care of my heart, but…” 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help.” 

“What happened to the man?” 

Tears were falling quickly now, but Ryan was surprised to hear that his voice wasn’t shaking as badly anymore. “When I got out of juvenile hall, I tried to find out about him. But nobody knew anything except that his body was still at the county morgue waiting to be claimed. I watched, and I waited, and nothing. So, two years later, they let me claim his ashes. And one beautiful Saturday afternoon, I took his ashes to our tree. I asked for forgiveness, and I made a promise to him that I’d never forget that I’d been given another chance to change my life, and I’d taken away his chance to do the same thing. He died on the 23rd of the month, so every month on the 23rd, no matter what, I make sure to get back there, back to that tree and to him, and I… say a prayer. 

“I’m still trying to forgive myself, Maddie. But you know, when I’m there, somehow I… somehow I do feel forgiven.”

Maddie smiled weakly up at him from her bed and nodded. Ryan could see she was falling asleep. “I don’t want to be in the way, but can I visit again? Tomorrow?” 

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment. “As long as I’m here, you’re welcome,” she said softly. Ryan nodded, holding her hand gently until she was completely asleep. He checked his watch and knew it was time to leave, so he kissed her hand and set it carefully on the bed before standing up and walking out. 

He stopped the nurse on his way out. “Is there any hope for her?” he asked, feeling desperate. 

The nurse shook her head. “I’m sorry Governor, I’m afraid I can’t share her medical information with anyone other than family. All I can say is, it doesn’t look good. It’ll take a miracle.”

Ryan sighed. “A miracle.” 

It was getting late, and he had somewhere to be, but he couldn’t get Maddie out of his head. He still couldn’t believe his letter hadn’t been delivered until today. He couldn’t help but wonder what might have happened if it had reached her sooner. He found himself driving back to the park where they used to sit together, to their tree where he sprinkled the ashes of the man. He got out of the car and walked over to their tree. Not even thinking about the cold or his clothes, he sat down, leaning against it, and began to pray. 

* * *

The next morning, Ryan called his assistant to have him cancel all appointments for the day and then headed back to the hospital. In the back of his mind, he knew this wasn’t sustainable--he had a job to do, constituents to support and represent well. But for a moment of his life, it was important to him to look out for the girl he once loved--the girl who, in so many ways, made him the man he had become. 

Still thinking about how much Maddie had influenced him, Ryan was distracted when confronted with the nurse at the doors of the cardiac unit. “I’m Ryan Hallet, a friend of Madison Alstrup, and I’m here to see her, please,” he said to a woman a bit younger than the nurse of last night. 

After a moment of clicking through her computer, the nurse looked up. “I’m sorry, you can’t,” she said with a somber expression, and Ryan stopped. Surely not. Not yet. He lost his breath. It felt like the world was shifting and he stepped backwards until his legs hit a chair. He fell into it. 

“She’s not gone, Mr. Governor. Just in surgery. She’s finally getting the heart transplant she’s been waiting on for almost a year.”

Ryan looked up, shocked. “A heart transplant?” 

“It’s not a guarantee, but if anything can save her life, it’s this.”

He felt like the world was straightening out. “How long until she’s out of surgery? Can I wait for her?” 

“You can wait, but there’s no telling how long it’ll be for sure. She’s been in since about four this morning. They got word about the new heart around two, but transport and prepping Madison for surgery took some time. She’s had surgery on her heart before, so I’m guessing it’ll be another couple of hours before they’re done with her.” 

“I’ll wait,” Ryan said, nodding quickly. “I want to be around when she’s awake and up for visitors.” 

“Yes sir, Mr. Governor,” was the only response he got. 

Ryan pulled out his phone and was preparing to call his assistant back when a thought occurred to him. “How could you tell me all of that? The nurse last night said she couldn’t tell me anything about her medical records.”

The young nurse smiled up at him from behind her computer. “This morning before surgery, Madison signed a release so that we could share any updates with you specifically. I guess you’re pretty important to her, too, Mr. Governor.” 

* * *

Two and a half hours later, around ten thirty, a doctor came out to the waiting area where Ryan was filling out some paperwork his assistant had dropped off. 

“Governor Hallet,” he began. “I understand you’re a close personal friend of Madison Alstrup?”

He immediately put down his pen and clipboard. “Yes. How is she?” 

The man smiled. “She’s going to be fine. She’s out of surgery. We’re keeping a close eye on her, but I expect she’ll make a full recovery. She’s a strong woman.”

Ryan smiled. “I know. Can I see her?” 

“Not yet, she’s still post-op. But I’ll have her nurse come and get you when she’s ready for visitors.” 

“Thank you, Doctor…”

“Doctor Joshua Davis.”

Ryan shook the man’s hand. “Thank you Doctor Davis.” 

* * *

It was another hour before a nurse came out looking for Ryan. He had made it through almost all of the paperwork his assistant had brought by for him and wasn’t sure what else he was going to do. 

“Governor Hallet?” the young man asked. 

“Yes, that’s me,” Ryan replied, setting down his pen. 

“Miss Alstrup is awake and ready to receive visitors.” 

Ryan haphazardly shoved his clipboard and all of his paperwork into his briefcase and followed the man through the doors to Maddie’s room. When he walked in, she was awake, but looking exhausted. 

“Ryan. You came back.”

Ryan could already tell that Maddie was doing better than she had been last night. “Of course I came back. You’ve always meant so much to me. Even when I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.” He sighed. “Gosh Maddie, I wish I’d been with you throughout all of this.” 

Maddie smiled up at him. “You don’t know how much it means that you’re here now. And now they say I’m going to live a lot longer.” 

Ryan nodded. “You are. You have to trust the facts.” They both smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Maddie said softly as she fell asleep. 

Ryan sat down by her bed and looked around. He saw a thin paperback sitting on her bedside table that hadn’t been there before, so he reached over and picked it up. He chuckled quietly to himself when he saw the title:  _ A High Schooler’s Guide to a Good Debate,  _ and then felt his eyebrows rise as he read the author’s name: Madison Alstrup. He flipped it open, and saw that it was published what would have been her freshman year of college. His smile widened, and he began thumbing through it. He saw some of the most important lessons she had taught him that year, and was surprised to see some of his own lessons for her written there too. He flipped back to the title page and was going to read every word, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he read her dedication:  _ To my parents, who always expected my very best, and to RTH, who taught me how to use my heart to be the best possible debater.  _ He couldn’t help but tear up. Even when she thought he hadn’t loved her, she still gave him credit. This was a remarkable woman before him, and he didn't want to lose her. 

* * *

Three months later, Ryan took another afternoon off work to drive Maddie to her cardiologist appointment. He had been around for a lot of doctor's appointments, and postop physical therapy and plenty of other errands Maddie couldn't do on her own yet. He'd initially worried about taking so much time out of the office, but he and his assistant had by some miracle made it work. 

That afternoon when they got to the car after the appointment, Ryan opened Maddie’s door for her. “Maddie, do you mind if we take a detour on the way back to your apartment?” 

Maddie grinned as she hopped into the car. “Of course I don’t mind. I don’t have any more deadlines today, so we can take as many detours as you want.” 

“Perfect, I’ve got a surprise for you.” Ryan swiftly closed Maddie’s door and walked around the car to get into the driver’s seat. 

“What kind of surprise?” Maddie asked curiously. 

“You’ll see when we get there,” Ryan said, his eyes shining with excitement. 

A few short minutes later, Ryan parked the car. 

“Is this…” Maddie asked, staring out the window. 

Ryan merely nodded before getting out of the car. Maddie followed suit less than a beat later. They were in the park, next to their tree, and there was a picnic blanket laid out just where they always used to sit. And on it, there was a thermos, two empty cups, and a large gift bag. 

“How did you do this?” 

Ryan shrugged. “I had a little help.” Ryan took Maddie’s arm and led her over to the blanket, where they sat down side by side. He handed her the gift and then picked up the thermos to pour some tea. “Open it,” he prompted her.

“It’s just like I remember it,” Maddie said softly, looking around.

“I know you haven’t been back since I stood you up, but this spot is so special, so important, I couldn’t let that be your last memory here,” Ryan explained. “Now open your gift.”

Maddie pulled the yellow tissue paper out of the pink gift bag and laughed when she saw what was inside. 

“I fell in love with you sixteen years ago while roller skating, so I decided to ask if you would give me another chance to roller skate with you,” Ryan explained as Maddie pulled her brand new rollerblades out of the bag. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Maddie tossed her gift to the side and pulled Ryan into a hug. “Of course I will, Governor Ryan Hallet.”

“Good. Because I rented out the roller rink downtown for tonight, if you’re available.” 

* * *

One year later: 

“Oh, this one is addressed to you, Oliver,” Rita said, pulling a cream-colored envelope out of the stack of mail in her hands. Her boss walked over to her and carefully took the envelope from her. 

“Hm. It appears to be an invitation of some sort,” he said, pulling a piece of sturdy but elegant cardstock out of the envelope. “Oh.” 

Shane walked up behind him and read over his shoulder. “‘You are cordially invited to the wedding of Madison Alstrup and Ryan Hallet on September 24th of this year. Four seats have been reserved in your honor.’ Oh wow. They’re getting married. How sweet!” 

“It seems they have attached a personal note,” Oliver added, pulling a piece of much thinner stationery from the envelope. He began reading aloud. “‘From the desk of Governor Ryan Hallet. Hello Oliver, Norman, and Shane. I hope you are all doing well. I wanted to say thank you for delivering that letter last year. It may have been fifteen years overdue, but it arrived just on time. It brought Maddie and me back together. I don’t think we would be getting married now if that letter had been delivered when I sent it. We needed to grow up separately before we could be together forever. I hope you all will come to our wedding and celebrate with us; it wouldn’t be possible without you. Many thanks, Ryan.’”

“Can we go, Oliver?” Norman asked from his perch at the top of a ladder, reaching for something on a bookshelf. 

Oliver flipped through several inserts until he found a photo of the governor and a healthy young woman with warm brown eyes and dark curly hair. They were looking at each other and clearly very much in love. Oliver smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
